The Kiss Meme
by KuroAnubis
Summary: A written version of the kiss meme with the pairing SuFin.


**A super-short fic version of the kiss meme! The sweet one, not the sexy one. I might do the sexy kiss meme for Denmark/Norway, though, if this turns out okay.**

* * *

**Forehead Kiss:**

"Sweden, look out!" came a high-pitched voice. Chibi-Sweden turned around just in time to see a snowball coming his way. He ducked quickly but it still grazed his hair. A loud, also high-pitched, laugh sounded from behind.

"Hahaha! I got you Sve!" It was Chibi-Denmark. He ran to hug Sweden, but tripped over the hem of his white tunic. "Oof!" Chibi Finland laughed and slipped his tiny hand into Sweden's. "Let's build snow forts together!"

The two children laughed and had as much fun as you could when shoving snow around. But it was when Finland was trying to lift a huge snowball to top his fort, he slipped. "Waaaah!" he squealed, and fell face first into the snow. To a passer-by (of which there weren't many) it would have been a rather comical sight. Finland's two legs were sticking out of the snow while he was buried waist deep in it. Sweden ran over on tiny legs and pulled him out. Finland's bottom lip trembled.

"Are you okay?" Sweden asked, his face sad. Finland nodded and reached up to wipe away tears that hadn't yet fallen. "Are you going to cry?"

Finland shook his head, but his tear ducts betrayed him. Sweden used the sleeve of his own white tunic to dry his tears. "It's okay. It's just snow. Meanie snow." Finland giggled and sniffed. Sweden hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Hey! How come you didn't hug me when I fell?!" Denmark demanded.

**Nose Kiss:**

Finland's eighth birthday was a big affair in the Nordic household, as any birthday was. And it couldn't have been a more perfect day. Sure, it was cold and they were snowed in, but that was what made it special. Being surrounded by his friends was his favourite way to spend his birthday. Denmark, who was ten, had baked a cake with the help of Norway and Sweden, who were both nine, and Iceland, who was five. Each had signed their name in icing (albeit, rather sloppily in Iceland's case), it was a tradition. Then Finland would write his name and they would all eat the slice with their respective name on it.

Then it was the present-giving. Denmark gave him a new scarf, Norway and Iceland gave him a hand-carved wooden spear. When it was Sweden's turn, he handed Finland the wrapped present and flushed a little. Inside was a white beret-style hat.

"Yay! A hat!" Finland placed it on his head and it slipped snugly around his ears.

"I made it big so you can wear it when you're older too."

The younger boy held the hat close to his chest and beamed.

When the others had gone to bed, Finland hugged Sweden and kissed his nose. It was feather-light, pure, and typically Finland. "Thank you for the hat. I love it!"

**Ear Kiss:**

A loud buzzing noise in the middle of the night is enough to scare anyone, right? Even Sweden. Due to his being half-asleep, he immediately thought of a swarm of wasps infesting his country. He realised that sounded ridiculous, so he thought about fighter planes invading instead. But it was just his phone. Sweden was ready to grumble at whoever it was, but he stopped when he saw the caller ID.

"Fin? It's 2 in the morning. Are you okay?"

"Sweden! Moi! I'm sorry for calling so late, but I..." he sighed. "I missed your voice. I just needed to hear you. Well that, and I also wanted to say that my business trip is going great! Russia's a little hard to deal with, but Estonia's helping me out."

"Fin, how much caffeine have you had today?"

"Only about seven cups, that's all. But you won't believe..."

As Finland babbled on about the increase in the sale of Moomin merchandise in Russia, Sweden couldn't help but smile. Hearing Finland's voice made him realise how much he missed him too.

"So I'll be back in about three days. I can't wait to see you! Tell Sealand I love him, okay? Well byeee!" Before he hung up, Finland kissed into the phone. Strangely, coming from Finland the loud static-y sound almost felt like a real kiss.

**Lips Kiss:**

Sweden and Sealand scanned the crowded airport for any sign of Finland. His plane had landed an hour ago and he still hadn't arrived.

"Where is he?" Sealand asked, tugging at Sweden's arm.

Sweden shrugged. "Should be here by now."

They decided to go to the café to pass the time. It was right next to the arrivals entrance so they could easily see him if he came. Sealand munched on a chocolate muffin while Sweden drank his coffee. Inside, he was beginning to worry. What if Finland had been abducted by Russia before he boarded the plane? What if Estonia had done something terrible to him? Sweden always thought that kid wasn't right in the head. What if he was...running out of the terminal waving and pulling a suitcase?

"Papa, look! He's here!" Sealand jumped up and ran to where Finland was standing. He jumped into his arms, "Yay! You're home! We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Finland kissed his head. "Sve!" He threw his arms around Sweden and gave him a light kiss. "It's so good to see you. It feels like forever since I left."

"A _whole _week!" Sealand emphasised.

"Hanatamago missed you too. She slept with your scarf for the entire week." said Sweden. Finland laughed and kissed him again, gently but also firmly.

"Ewww! Don't do that in public!" Sealand squealed. Finland ruffled his hair.

"We haven't seen each other for a week. Can you give us this much?"

"You can do that at home!"

Sweden patted his shoulder. "Let's go home then."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and if there's anything I can do to improve this.**

**KA**


End file.
